


New Year; Old Resolution

by DeansDevilishAngel



Series: 12 Days of Wincestmas - 2016 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, New Year's Resolutions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9323180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansDevilishAngel/pseuds/DeansDevilishAngel
Summary: Dean Winchester isn't the type of man who makes New Year's resolutions.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackrose_17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/gifts).



> A submission to sweet-sammy-kisses for the 12 Days of Wincestmas challenge on tumblr. ~DeansDevilishAngel

Dean Winchester is not the type of man who makes New Year’s resolutions.

It’s not because he thinks he’s perfect. Far from it. It’s because he knows he’s not. He knows he has many, many faults; so many that he wouldn’t even know where to begin on a list of things he could [should] improve on.

He’s 100% certain that if asked anyone who knows him would give an arm-long list of things they think he should do better.

He is convinced that his brother has a pages long A-Z catalog of his faults.

So yes, he’s aware that he has much room for improvement on many levels. But he still isn’t going to make New Year’s resolutions. Not this year. Not next year. Not ever.

Because he knows that any promises he did make to do better, be better, etc. would all fall by the wayside in the blink of an eye if it means keeping his lifelong resolution intact.

So his only resolution this year is to do a better job of keeping his resolution from last year and the year before (and all the years since he knew what a resolution was).

Taking care of his Sammy.


End file.
